1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a diamond-containing blade, and, more particularly, to a diamond-containing blade of a hand-operated tool such as a knife, cutter, scissors or the like, which includes diamond particles as an ultrahard material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, although diamond particle-containing blades have already been developed, they have been mostly used in industrial electrically-powered cutters or cup wheels for cutting tools. Further, there was a few of diamond particle-containing blades of hand-operated tools such as knives, cutters, scissors and the like.
As examples of diamond particle-containing blades, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-25585 discloses a diamond-containing blade material which is formed by attaching an edge to a sintered compact formed using diamond particles having a particle size of 100 μm or less as a cutting material and then sintering the cutting material together with pure titanium particles or titanium alloy particles as a matrix (medium) of the diamond particles (refer to Patent document 1); Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-9146 discloses a disc-shaped round blade for cutting a belt-like material by shearing, wherein a side part is formed in the radial direction, an outer peripheral surface part is formed in the cross direction, and an intersecting part of the side part and the outer peripheral surface part serves as the edge of the blade, and wherein at least the side part of the blade edge is plated with diamond particles or borazon particles with a binder medium formed and extending in the circumferential direction by electrodeposition (refer to Patent document 2); and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. H02-29707 discloses a cement plate cutter which pivots blades facing each other at one end thereof and which is operated by a toggle provided at the other end thereof, wherein the blades facing each other are uniformly electrodeposited with diamond particles having a particle size of 0.07˜0.08 mm (refer to Patent document 3).